


I Go Out Of My Head

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A sleepover, a bit of alcohol, and a series of confessions from the other Phantom Thieves about the dirtiest thing they have ever done leaves noted goody two-shoes Makoto embarrassed, and the chain of question that follows leads her down a path of admitting her love of anal sex and having her ass eaten, which sets off a chain reaction that drags the whole party down into appreciation of girls' butts. Anoynmous commission.





	I Go Out Of My Head

"Come on Makoto," Ann said, swinging the vodka bottle around a little bit as she leaned against her friend. "You got asked, now tell us. It's only fair."

All eyes were on Makoto, which was as high pressure and frustrating a situation as she could have asked for. Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, Haru, and Yusuke were all staring at her with an intense and eager desire for answers, some bottles of alcohol littering the big mess of blankets and pillows laid down onto the floor after they had raided the linens closet for everything they could get. The lack of space in Makoto's room for other people to crash wasn't an issue when the whole floor was a bed.

This had all gotten a bit out of control as far as Makoto was concerned. The idea had been simple: a sleepover with her friends, the sort of normal person thing a straight and narrow honours student who didn't really have friends never had friends before hadn't the chance to have. Sure, most big sleepover parties tended to be for younger kids, and they were more than a bit old for this sort of thing, but that didn't have to get in the way if they didn't let it, old enough now for a big hangout night sort of arrangement instead, made even better by Haru smuggling the contents of her father's liquor cabinet, which wasn't going to see any use after his passing.

Things had spiraled pretty hard out of control once the hooch was broken into. Without really caring about such foolish ideas as restraint, they passed the bottles around, downing straight alcohol in their eager indulgence of something so happy and exciting and absolutely way too unruly, with Makoto knowing Sae would kill her if she found out about any of this, but a few shots in she stopped worrying about her sister too much, stopped thinking about that and accepted her friends' insistences on having a drink and forgetting her worries.

But now things were really out of control. They were going around confessing a myriad of dirty things they had all done before, with the list of embarrassments running steep and really getting out of control, making Makoto blush as one by one everyone confessed to things that had her really feeling the pressure now of her goody two-shoes tendencies, knowing she was in very strange and depraved company now and really not knowing how to feel about nay of that.

First came Ann, confessing one time a guy groped her on the train and she liked it so much she let him stick his dick in her. Then Ryuji admitting a cute neighbor girl had a hot tub and invited some of the people her age around to sit in it, and he jerked off in it in secret. Futaba traded nudes for a copy of a very rare RPG that she had been chasing as the holy grail for years. Haru occasionally left the house wearing no panties under a skirt so that she could flash guys below her on the escalator of subway stations. Yusuke once slept with a much older woman interested in buying his paintings but more interested in some young dick. Finally, Ren was outright having sex with Miss Kawakami and hadn't told anyone.

It was a lot to take in.

The Phantom Thieves were friends. That much was doubtless. They had been through things together that forged their friendship in fire and there was no way to deny the strength behind it. They were together through it all. But Makoto hadn't until now realized just how much they didn't really know these sorts of secrets about each other, how the little weirdnesses and surprises hadn't been discussed or exposed. When they were together in a group so much of what they talked about was their next heist, the more personal moments coming when they were in groups of two or three. So now, to have all this laid out on the table and completely weirding things out...

Well, it was all a good excuse for how embarrassed Makoto was that she hadn't done anything like this at all.

They were all string at her eager and ready for something scandalous. She didn't have anything to give them, and she was embarrassed by the slowly creeping certainty she was about to let them all down in light of that. "I... Look, guys, you know how I am. I haven't really done anything."

Ryuji laughed too loud at that, leaning in from the other side to play the devil on her shoulder relative to Ann's other devil on her shoulder. "Bullshit. Come on, Makoto, the uptight ones are the ones who do all the craziest stuff. What did you do?"

"No, I mean it," Makoto said, the embarrassment swelling even hotter. 'I'm not that kind of girl. I haven't 'done' anything crazy before. No public sex or naked pictures. I'm not that sort of girl, I swear."

"That's hardly fair to us at all, for you to listen to what we've done and then reply with the insistence you're so 'good'," Haru said, a bit offended by the implication. She huffed and puffed her cheeks, arms crossed.

Makoto shook her head vigorously. "That's not how I meant it, I swear! I don't think I'm better than you or anything, I just haven't really done anything. I'm too boring for that sort of risky stuff. I swear, anything else you want to know, I can answer, but I haven't done any dirty things I can admit to, and I don't want to just like to you."

The room fell awkwardly, heavily silent to ponder that situation, to think about what could be said or done or how to deal with the reality of Makoto walking the straight and narrow so much, and there felt like only one thing suitable enough to make up for this whole weird situation, as Ren cleared his throat and drew the entire room's focus toward him.

"If you haven't done anything, then what have you fantasized doing?" He shifted closer, as Makoto squirmed and wriggled under the close and discerning gaze of Ren making her feel the pressure. She felt overwhelmed by it, breath tightening, heat swelling inside of her as she wondered what to say and how to say it, completely unsure how to express what she felt and how to speak up about it in any sort of meaningful way.. "What are you into, Makoto? Deep down, the most embarrassing thing you like. Because whatever it is, you're going to do right here."

Everyone gasped at the idea, but the excitement that began to buzz at the thought of making Makoto indulge in her secrets was something that left the hostess feeling overwhelmed, tension rising as she wondered how to make sense of all of this, how to deal with the weird feelings and wants creeping up on her. There was a lot going on here and she didn't really know how to answer these questions, as the gaze turned back toward her and the intense feeling of their stares made her tremble. There was no easy way through this, Makoto knew that much, and she began to try and spit out some nervous answer, knowing she was in way too deep and knowing she was about to embarrass herself completely.

There was no way for her not to confess it. "I'm really into anal!" she gasped. "I like to finger my ass, and even have a small toy I use on it sometimes. When I watch porn, it's all anal compilations, rimjobs, just a lot of--" Her eyes went wide. She realized what she had just said here, chest tightening. "You want me to--"

"Get down on your hands and knees," Ren said, A smile slowly creeping across his face as he eyed Makoto carefully, his voice steady and his gaze even steadier. He was direct about it, as everyone else watched in awe. Ren looked stone serious here about this, about his desire to have Makoto's ass, and the idea of that seriousness was a remarkable mess, showing off something truly insane.

"You can't be serious," Makoto said. But even as she said that, she shifted forward, feeling a desire and a heat grab at her, making her crave something misplaced and hungry, making her lust for whatever surprises were about to come her way. "Is this--are you really going to do this?"

Ren nodded steadily, remaining firm as he motioned for the pace in front of him. "You said it yourself; you're boring. I think it's only fair that as friends, we help make you not so boring anymore."

This was insane, and Makoto knew it was insane. Insane on a level beyond anything sensible. But at the same time, she couldn't shake the desires and the hungers that grabbed at her, tensions making her shiver and threatening to make her come unraveled. She accepted this mess, getting into position in front of Ren and clumsily getting onto her hands and knees. Alcohol helped surge up something extra special as she embraced the chaos, ready to make an excuse of what the alcohol did to her while also, secretly, kind of loving the idea that she was going to do this. Going to lose her anal cherry right now to Ren, surrounded by her other friends. "I'm... I really need to stress, as much as I love anal, I've only ever experimented back there myself, so please, be gentle with me." As she spoke, she tugged up her nightgown, exposing the plain black panties she wore underneath.

Ren shifted forward. "You can trust me," he said, grabbing at her ripe, taut ass through her panties and groping her a little. "I'll admit, I always stared at your ass when I got the chance, and I know I'm not the only one."

"I am a man of refined taste, and such taste means appreciating the posterior of a beautiful woman," Yusuke said.

Ryuji added eagerly, 'Fuck yeah I'm an ass man."

The other girls all shared nervous, lip-biting looks with each other, looking around at the guys with realizations that there was a lot of anal love going on in this room, and it spelled such sweet promises for what was bound to happen as they shifted about eagerly amid one another, feeling the desire and the hazy weirdness really starting to grab hold of them.

"Anal makes me cum really hard every time," Ann confessed.

Haru fretted with her own nightgown. "I really like having my ass eaten too, actually..."

With relief, Futaba added, "And my biggest toys won't fit in my pussy comfortably, but I've trained my ass to take them."

"Oh my god," Makoto whined, realizing the mess she was in here. "You're all anal freaks too. God, even my answer now feels pretty tame by comparison, but if I get my anal virginity taken right in front of all my friends... Well, that sounds crazy enough for me. So go for it, Ren. Please, pull my panties down and just do it!"

Ren was happy to follow that desire, tugging down her panties and getting into position, Makoto looking straight ahead and just taking breaths that she tried to make steady and focused, but which weren't so easily dealt with given the reality of what she was in for and how she was about to go completely fucking nuts. She felt like she would lose her mind before she got the dick in her at this rate, cheeks flaring, eyes on her, her anal cherry about to be lost in the most insane way possible. Hands groped at her firm cheeks, her hips and ass well defined but given even more by the very good shape she kept in, giving her a firm, taut ass that could handle the fondling and handle the way he spread her cheeks out wide.

Makoto was ready for him to slide his cock forward, but Ren was much more interested in other things first. It made the way he pressed his face into her ass so much more surprising, making Makoto gasp in absolute panic, looking back over her shoulder in worry and confusion. "Ren?" she gasped, staring now at her friend face-first in her backside just in time to watch him lick the whole length of her ass, making her tremble under the weirdness that washed so abruptly over him. "Oh my god."

"You said you liked rimming too," Ren groaned. "And if you're into it, how can I not eat your perfect ass?" Boldly, Ren pushed on, licking at her tight, pink hole, kisses smacking loudly against the pucker as he made his efforts direct and firm upon her. The only way to do this was to go all out in eating her ass, and he wasn't for a moment intimidated by the idea of letting himself go and losing himself to this mess completely. Makoto was so ready and ripe, her body begging for this, and he was simply giving in to it.

Everyone watched with bated breath, the boys envious of how Ren got to shove his face into Makoto's well sculpted ass and begin to rim her, while the girls squirmed about wondering if it would be taking away from Makoto's big moment to try and angle for their own rimjobs too. They kept quiet for Makoto's sake, just watching and waiting eagerly, happy to see her finally get hers even if this was a desperate and weird mess of a situation they had all fallen into together.

The tongue licking at her sensitive back door triggered within Makoto feelings of such ravenous desire and heat that she really didn't know how to handle them all. It was too sudden, too enticing and hot, the weirdness grabbing at her from within, making her body ache and her lusts deepen, nothing about this mess of pleasure making the least bit of sense to her, but that was what turned her on so much, what made it all so hot. This wasn't like anything Makoto would do before, as all these eyes watched her get her ass eaten, as Ren pushed his face in and made her twisted fetish suddenly a reality, a reality so hot and so enticing that she felt dizzy. There was no sense to any of this, no grounding understanding of this situation that would help her along or make this click. She was here, completely overwhelmed and loving every weird second of it.

This had all gone way better than he could have believed. Ren really didn't matter what sinful desire Makoto confessed to, he was going to do it to her no matter what, going to take this excuse to fuck her and be her first something, but this was really the perfect arrangement, the sweet surprise he was able to sink his teeth into and lose himself to, pressing firmer against her to make this situation into something so bizarre and so reckless that felt like he wasn't sure how to really deal with it all. He just licked and kissed and lost himself completely, adoring Makoto's ass with the reverence it deserved.

Broad motions of his tongue across her tight hole made it tremble, made it crave penetration, and Ren knew he had an advantage to press as his hands gripped her cheeks tighter, as he pushed his face in firm and refused to let up for a moment on how he ate her ass out. The moans were getting bolder, as Makoto proved to be in no position to suppress her desires and the reckless, tugging sensations bubbling at her so hotly. He worked her over and he didn't stop for anything, making her melt under his touch, making her feel the deepest and most reckless desires taking hold of her and consuming her.

Makoto didn't have the will to hold back and pretend this didn't feel amazing. Her body ached with the swell of delirious hunger and something so powerful that she just had to embrace it, had to accept how good this felt, pressing back tighter against Ren's face. "Having my ass eaten feels better than I thought it would," she confessed, voice shaking, heat rising, pussy dripping onto the floor and showing off the embarrassing state of her arousal, made even more intense by the fact that Ren neglected her pussy entirely, and that was exactly how she wanted it in these winding, crazy heights of deepening lust.

There was so much pleasure here and that didn't make a damn bit of sense Makoto had to let it all happen, had to let these pleasures sweep through her and ignite lusts deeper and more frenzied, until finally she was gasping out with a confused excitement and a throb of bliss beyond all sense, her body trembling as she came hard and unapologetic, moaning in ravenous glee and shaking. She found herself barely able to spit out Ren's name with any real focus as she completely surrendered to these shuddering rushes of heat, body giving up completely, pleasure intense and overwhelming, leaving her helpless and hungry and feeling so fucking good as it all took hold, as she gave up everything to this unfocused and dizzy rush of bliss.

Ren didn't stop licking her ass as Makoto came, loving the way she moaned for him, holding his face in steady even as her hips shivered and wriggled about, keeping her helpless and hopeless, so consumed by the lustful frenzy that drove her, ensuring she was barely able to stay upright as she began to whine, "Okay, okay Ren stick it in now please, please please I feel so fucking good, but I want you to fuck my ass!"

Nobody knew how to deal with the sight of such desperate and frenzied Makoto. She looked utterly lost now, trembling and wavering under the pressure and the madness of her needs taking such firm hold. She was a mess, but such a hot, needy mess, shaking her ass in his face and begging to get fucked. They weren't going to be able to look at Makoto the same way again after this, as she shifted and slunk about in such desperate shows of pure need, the heat and the hunger doing to her things she felt incapable of dealing with.

Nobody was worse off in this mess than Ren himself was, drawing back from Makoto's thoroughly eaten butt and now ready to make the most of what he'd set up, feeling so brazen and hungry. His hands shifted from her cheeks to her hips as he pushed up. "I'm going to fuck you now," he said, and it was a promise. A promise making Makoto tremble as she readied herself for this mess, as she opened up to the raw desires and uncaring, unrepentant bliss that now felt almost too good to be true. Makoto was ready for it, firm and certain and eager to learn what she had been missing out on, what she was so ready to accept. There was nothing as good and as hot now as the feelings of certain surrender about to take her over.

He reached for his pajama pants and tugged them down, his cock swinging upward proudly, smacking the back of her thigh, and the feeling of his thick shaft against her body made Makoto gasp loudly, feeling the surprise and the heat of just how much cock she was due, how much she was about to throb in the chaos and the excitement of losing herself completely. "Yes, yes do it," she moaned. "Oh, Ren, your cock feels so... And that's only against my leg. I want it in me. I promise, my toys are small, they're nothing like this."

Those were the words to really give Ren something to enjoy, something to get excited by. There was a lot about to go down here, and he was eager to rise up and shift into position and get to the pleasure of something too strong and too hot to resist. he got into position, guiding his cock up toward Makoto's ass and getting it right up against the hole he'd left slick with his own spit. "Okay," he groaned, about to take the plunge, about to completely lose his mind. "You ready?"

A clumsy push back forced Makoto to take down a half inch of his cock, and it drew a panicked hiss from her, but she still felt resolute in her decision. "Give it to me," she said, as Ren sank forward into her gorgeous backside, pushing his cock steadily in, claiming her anal virginity for himself and embracing the greedy thrills and excitement that came from having this fun. There was an immediacy to this pleasure, to the swell of throbbing, heated bliss that spiked up within both of them as this pleasure took hold, a very direct and very senseless pace that they were both eager to give completely up to. "Ah, and everyone is watching!"

Nobody could pull their eyes away, marveling at the sight of all this reckless indulgence, all this hazy pleasure proving so weird and unstoppable, the flare of excitement behind this pleasure making for spikes of sensation too reckless and needy to help. Clothes were starting to come off, hands on cocks and between legs as the excitement of watching Ren and Makoto start to fuck overwhelmed any sense of decency or focus that could have held onto them. This was hot and getting hotter by the second.

Ren's hands returned to Makoto's hips again as he began to thrust forward. Deep strokes of his cock pushing boldly forward showed off something direct and unrepentant, direct in the way he took to fucking her and having his fun now with Makoto. He felt so ready here, so capable of shining and thriving as he pushed forward and had his way with her, careless and eager and losing his fucking mind taking hold of all this, pushing with uncaring vigor and delight forward with only one goal in mind: complete indulgence.

There was nothing quite like this feeling. Makoto found herself overwhelmed by the fervor and the desires bubbling up through her as she got fucked like this, as she embraced what she needed and felt herself sinking ever deeper into the thrill of a special sort of heat, a need and a desire too incredible to make sense of. As long as she had these heights of lust to embrace, she felt herself ready to take on the world, fingers digging into the blankets underneath her as Ren's deep thrusts shook her to her core, made her coo and sing and ache with the pulse of sweet, delirious surrender.

This was pleasure too good for either to deal with, the culmination of emotions boiling over and proving too intense and too hot to handle. "I can admit it now," Makoto moaned. "I'm an anal freak. It's not just a guilty obsession any more, anal feels amazing, and I need it all!" She pressed back to meet him harder, greedily seeking his cock deep in her ass. "Fuck, keep going Ren, keep fucking me!" She felt a bit dizzy here, a little unhinged and chaotic in the way she gave up to this whole mess, the way she threw herself forward and simply did not let up. Her pussy dripped all over her thighs, and the excitement of being indulged and touched and taken like this was so good. Too good in fact; she was a bit dizzy trying to handle it all, feeling sensations beyond her wildest imagining overwhelming her.

This was a lot, but Ren felt capable of keeping up with it, capable of throwing himself into pleasure beyond all reason. Makoto's perfect, ass was absolutely deserving of his most direct and firm use, fucking her into the throbbing haze of something irresistible. This was the chance of a lifetime, and Ren could not have been happier that he took it on and made the most of this situation, of a throbbing rush of something so powerful and exciting that he just had to give in to it, had to throw himself forward and fuck her ass, to give her a first time she wouldn't ever forget. Every thrust was deeper,m rougher, faster than the last, making for something growing completely out of control.

The other five watching began to drift together out a rampant need to indulge in the feelings taking hold of them while they watched this happen, while Ren fucked Makoto into utter submission before their shocked and delighted eyes. There was too much going on here, and their desires ran too deep not to be sated as indulgently and as chaotically as they could possibly throw themselves into. It was too much pleasure, too much heat, too much raw and unchecked desire pushing on stronger still as they made the best of this situation and the mess that came with it.

Futaba's shorts went off as she shoved her ass right into Yusuke's face, very direct and aggressive about what she wanted, pouting as she shoved onward. "Go on artist boy, show me how much you appreciate a butt," she said, insistent that she feel what she was due, wiggling her hips and trying to make herself a bit of a pest by way of imposing herself upon him.

But it worked, as hands grabbed at the nerdy waif and he pulled her ass right into his face, tongue pushing forward to begin licking aggressively at her ass, giving her what she needed and craved, what she so sorely desired without any real hesitation or shame about this mess, throwing himself in hard and hungry at this mess. There was absolutely no restraint involved in this prospect, as he began to noisily eat Futaba's butt with absolutely no sense of composure or grounding, no early idea what he was doing other than giving in to a perky work of art.

"Fuck, I didn't think you'd take that literally," Futaba squeaked, but didn't at all mind giving in to this as she allowed the pleasure to follow, the feeling of Yusuke's tongue licking her out making for something absolutely remarkable. She pressed back harder against him, wiggling her hips and seeking now to make something of this whole hazy situation, not really clear yet on how she was going to make this all work, but Futaba felt too horny and too hot not to, as she kept firmly in place.

Haru tapped in to a bit of a dominant streak as she sat her round ass down onto Ryuji's face and accepted the excitement of having him devour her plump backside. "Oh, this is exactly where I needed to be," she moaned as she rocked a little bit, pressing firm down against his lips as she felt his tongue thrash against her pucker with absolutely no restraint or care, a senseless rush of pure need pressing on as Ryuji worked now to make the most of this. "Your tongue feels amazing, Ryuji, just keep going right there, this feels great!" She felt happy to be here, eager to embrace this pleasure and to allow herself to really get into this mess.

With four girls to three guys, one unlucky woman wasn't getting her rimjob right away. Ann was fine with that, and decided simply to make up the time until she could get hers by fishing Ryuji's cock out and starting to suck on it, getting a bit of head start on to something more as she worked to sloppily blow him. It was a bit of a mess, as the drunken chaos and excitement of an unruly situation really pushed things to the breaking point, driving Ann to deepthroat Ryuji and really put herself to work sucking him off, his hips rocking upward with untamed excitement as he tried to feed the fire of that oral indulgence, and Ann didn't do a damn thing to stop him as she kept this up, as she worked through this insanity with no hesitation or worry.

Ryuji really felt like the luckiest man in the world here. Adorable and curvy Haru sitting on his face with her round ass had him feeling so happy, but Ann sucking his cock pushed him over the edge of his excitement, making for a situation so unruly and so exciting he just had to give himself to it all, had to embrace the reckless need for more while he pushed on firmly. Maybe Ren got Makoto's anal cherry, but Ryuji was the one with two babes fawning over him, and that was worth the world to him now.

"It's so much, I love it!" Makoto screamed. The speed and roughness with which Ren fucked her were fearsome, but she felt capable of handling Ren at his worst, as his big cock did its damage. "Pound my guts, fuck me, ruin me. I want to be a bad girl too! I want to get up to all kinds of dirty things, and I want to have my ass fucked by all three of you tonight. Let you all treat me like your anal fucktoy. That's how I can be a bad girl, how I can do the same things you do. I'm ready for it!" She wasn't in a sensible frame of mind with any of this, but it hardly mattered now as Makoto just kept up the madness, the senseless vigor of this chaotic sex making for something too perfect for her to worry about anything so petty as reason or decency.

Feeling like he had already completely abandoned all pretense of decency, Ren just fucked Makoto's ass as hard as he could, trying so hard to keep up the pace of something so aggressive and hot that he almost forgot he was fucking Makoto Niijima here. It was such a weird and chaotic mess of pleasures, of sensations spiraling out of control and showing off such a senseless lack of composure or sense that he found himself a bit overwhelmed by it all. There was just no way for him to control himself here, giving up as he did more and more to the senseless throb of desire and heat getting to him, making for something growing fiercer and more unapologetic until all he had left was chaos.

They fucked hard and they fucked loud, with all their friends now indulging around them and showing off an excitement too fierce to reason with. Everything came on so sudden and so stark that there was just no way to control this descent, this depraved plunge downward making for something too exciting to bear. The sound of hard fleshy slaps and collisions rose louder amid their moans, amid the senseless thrills. Makoto was firm now in her desire, in the pleasure of something too senseless and too hot to control. She needed to give in, and it felt so good to accept that fact.

"Flood my guts with your cum!" Makoto shrieked, so far gone that she was ready to plunge as deep into vulgarity as she had to go. Her orgasm washed over her alongside it, making her thrash and twist and heave under the complete surrender to something powerful and senseless, sensations surging through her veins like fire as she gave up to this whole mess, as a powerful swell of orgasmic heat and delight proved too sweet for her to deal with. Makoto felt so shamelessly hot and eager here, joy swelling through her as she lost it all to this mess, as she gave up completely and felt the deepening swells of lust get to her. There was no denying herself of any pleasure now. Just indulgence. Just heat.

Ren slammed balls deep into Makoto's ass one last time, giving himself up completely to this mess, shuddering and aching and groaning as he came deep inside of her, as he pumped her ass full of cum. It was a big, messy, gooey release, the perfect capstone to Makoto losing her anal cherry as the pent p leader of the team came so much from the pressure and the excitement of this release, his aching body ready to give up to this mess, giving in completely and senselessly. The hunger and the heat were too good for him to bear, and yet Ren felt like he was only just getting started now.

Futaba ground her small, perky butt into Yusuke's face, fingers rubbing at her clit as she felt his tongue pushing into her. He had a way of eating her ass that was so ravenous and aggressive she almost couldn't believe it was Yusuke for how sloppy it was. But that was part of what made it so hot, as Futaba kept up the pace, bent forward, shoving back, moaning, 'We've got to hang out more if this is the sort of thing you'll do to a girl! I always figured you'd be a boring flowers and serenades type, but if you just skip ahead to tonguefucking her ass, then you're the man for me."

The words made Yusuke snicker as he kept up on her, as he pressed on firmly and refused to ease up on the way he ate her out, giving Futaba the steady, sloppy rimming she demanded and thriving in these conditions, and the way Futaba got so needy and eager under his touch was a good push to his sense of pride, keeping him working hard for her pleasure as she seemed so overwhelmed and taken by what he could do that it seemed only fair he keep going, that he reward Futaba by devouring her perky, perfect butt as hard as he could, showing the lady what she deserved even as she got way too wound up in this situation to be able to keep a sense of herself.

And it felt amazing. Felt so hot and tense and exciting that Futaba didn't fight what was coming, didn't shy away from the rush of pleasure creeping upon her. Firm and ready and losing her fucking mind, Futaba crashed headlong into ecstasy, thrashing and shivering under the pulse of raw sensations flaring up within her, making her gasp and squeal and give herself fully to the pleasure that followed, throbbing rushes of pure sensation getting the better of her and leaving her dripping all over her thighs as she came under this bliss, moaning Yusuke's name and plunging into something she never thought she'd do.

Ryuji was the luckiest man alive right now, with Haru riding his face hard and fast, moaning sweet cries of reckless glee and bliss through all the pounding pressure and desire getting the better of her, while Ann slobbered all over his cock. It was so messy and direct, his tongue pressing against Haru's tight hole and licking thoroughly, while Ann gave his cock the kind of treatment he knew Yusuke over there wasn't enjoying himself. It was a nice place to be, one where he could enjoy the best of both worlds, sloppily devouring Haru's plump butt and letting himself get carried away here, with Ann only getting him more fired up as he gave in to all of this, as he embraced the mess of reckless glee and delight making for something unruly and unstoppable, the thrills and pounding pleasures really winding him up and getting him all kinds of hungry and horny and desperate, unafraid of giving in to this mess and keeping his pace up strong.

"Ryuji is such a good boy!" Haru gasped, biting her lip and fondling her breasts through her pajama top as she rode him, as she gave herself up to the excitement of just going all out on riding him. There was nothing she wanted more than to give in like this, to get all worked up and have her ass eaten out with a slightly dominant and aggressive edge to everything she did. She rode hot and hungry, bucking faster against Ryuji's face as his tongue worked so dutifully and downright obediently against her ass that she felt herself in deep, quickly losing ground to the mess of hunger and excitement worked her over and left her struggling to find sense in this mess, wanting to just keep up the pace and give up with utter totality and hunger to the pleasures that ensued.

To her credit, Ann just needed something to do. She had a hand stuffed down her shorts as she worked up and down Ryuji's cock to give him, sloppy, deepthroaty head, pushing boldly onward and making the sloppy, fervid most of everything she did. Her mouth and her throat spasmed around his cock, desperately pushing on and making this situation all the more chaotic and frantic, inducing something that had everyone involving losing themselves. Ann with her fingers, Ryuji in her mouth, and Haru with the tongue pushing against her ass, all three of them let gasping loudly in excited ecstasy, but with a cock down Ann's throat and an ass smothering Ryuji, only Haru's expression of lust rang out with any sort of firmness or intent to it.

Everyone in the room looked around at each other, breathless and startled and overwhelmed, knowing what they had just collapsed into, and wondering what to do with it. Did they step back and think about what they were doing, searching for a moment of realization about what they were up to and the effects a half-drunk anal orgy would likely have on the room? Or did they accept their mess, throw themselves now into the bliss, and fuck each other senseless through the night?

Ren knew everyone was thinking the same thing, and that he was putting out the fire with gasoline as he drew back from Makoto's ass, strings of cum connecting his cock to her well used hole and asking, "Who wants to fuck her ass next?'

Whatever modicum of order and composure may have held onto everyone broke down in that moment as everyone switched around and grabbed at bodies, at flesh and asses and cocks, seeking to indulge in the kind of orgiastic chaos now that nothing was going to be able to stop. The lot had been cast, and now it was time to enjoy.

Ryuji got up behind Makoto and shoved his cock right into her freshly fucked ass in the middle of the mess of blankets. "My turn," he said, thrusting forward rougher and harsher as he had his fun with her, as he drove on steady and firm, making her cry out happily. He saw what Ren was doing and dialed it up a bit harder, fucking with deep, rough strokes, even giving her ass some smacks for good measure as he hammered onward, and he wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with the mess of excitement awaiting him.

"Fuck it as hard as you want to," Makoto moaned, biting her lip as she pressed back against Ryuji's thrusts, giving herself up to this mess with absolutely no hesitation or restraint. The unfettered thrill of having her ass fucked so deep and rough and senselessly made for something deliriously good, a swell of pleasure doing to her things she felt lost to, hopelessly overwhelmed by and seeking only to give up to, craving these desires and these needs too strongly to make sense of any of it. She shoved her hips back, eagerly meeting the slams forward, Ryuji's cock bringing about all new sorts of excitement with the power he put behind his thrusts.

Heavy balls swung forward and smacked against her pussy as Ryuji made the most of a powerful mess of aggression and excitement pushing on too strongly and too hotly to help himself. He just worked at her. "Perfect fucking ass," he groaned, hunched over her and working overtime to fuck her into submission, dominating her ass and holding nothing back in the way he worked at her. Each slam forward of his hips was a declaration of intent, firm statements pushing on and showing off to Makoto what he was about, what he had in mind for her, and she loved all of it, taking the punishing fervor of his thrusts like a champ and allowing herself to lose all reason and sense to the mess that followed, giving up control completely out of a desperate need to find out where it would all take her.

The orgasm that came with it was harsh, it was hot, and Makoto was happy to feel another gush of hot, gooey spunk pumping into her ass as Ryuji came inside of her, and came inside of her hard. The pleasures burned her up, an overwhelming and dizzy swell of way too many feelings for her to make any sense of them, and she was so happy to know that she was getting so completely fucked and used and taken, lost to a lusty delirium in the bliss of a night with her friends, the best place she could have hoped to lose herself, really.

Ren held Futaba down into the floor as he slammed into the nerd's ass, making the twiggy girl cry out in panic and heat as he took her, plunging forward with a speed and an aggression that had her crying out in confusion and hunger. After taking it a bit slow with Makoto, Ren found himself just needing to go all out, and he knew from the moment he pushed into Futaba's ass that she could take it, that she was capable of handling him at his worst, and he was completely unafraid of getting his now as he hammered forward greedily, lying atop her and stuffing her ass full of cock, to the sweet excitement of Futaba, of course. "So much better than my dildos!" she yelled, shoving back against him. "Pound me so hard you never forget at night there's a nerdy buttslut around the corner who'd love a round of your cock!"

Down on all fours in front of Futaba, Ann offered her ass up too, with Ren insisting he dive forward to deal with the only butt yet unloved in the room. He shoved forward into the blonde's perky rear and devoured it with all the same hunger and aggression he had shown Makoto's backside, but now while he was balls deep inside of Futaba, which made for an altogether much more ravenous and desperate expression, pleasure spiraling madly out of control as he gave in to all of this and showed off everything he was capable of.

"You're doing amazingly," Ann moaned, head rolling back as her ass pressed in firm against Ren's face, the feeling of his tongue working its magic against her ass hole now making for something as direct and as hot as she could have hoped for. Each lick and kiss left her dripping all over her thighs, left her feeling like she had definitely not been disappointed by taking the route of sucking Ryuji's dick instead of getting off herself, as now she got her pussy devoured with hungry fervor and something that she wouldn't have found sitting on his dick instead. She deserved her rimjob too, dammit, and oh what a rimjob it was.

There was quite a bit of pressure involved in multitasking and trying to keep up the pleasure of two women at once, mouth and hips working in messy and hazy motions to give in to so many feelings and wants that everything just became too much to deal wit. Throbbing desires and sensations made for something too primal and too weird for anything to make sense anymore. He'd fantasized so many times about his friends' gorgeous butts, and now he was indulging in two of them at once, greedily pounding on and having the most fun he could with this mess, tonguefucking Ann's ass while rearranging Futaba's guts with his cock. It was all he could ask for, and he inched on ever closer into pure insanity.

Ann came first, gasping in confusion as the expert rimjob brought upon her a swell of pleasure she felt unprepared for, but she was so happy to embrace it and give in to this throbbing, pulsing heat, crying hotly out and letting the lusts burn through her. It was too good for her to deal with, and Ann found herself spiraling off into unfocused ecstasy as she took on this bliss and allowed herself to bear on hotly and strongly. There was no way to hold on to this any longer; the pleasures just happened, and they felt unbelievable, so hot and so twisted and eager that she just needed to give up to them completely.

Futaba and Ren followed at the same time, thrashing and shivering under their united pleasures, under the delight of succumbing and surrendering to this mess, giving in completely. Ren's cock erupted, gushing deep into the waiting thrills of Futaba's ass as she wriggled about on the floor in sweet ecstasy and heat, refusing to pretend she wasn't completely devoted now to this excitement as she squealed and moaned and thrashed through the heat and the desire taking hold of her.

Haru took charge with Yusuke as she shoved her round butt down into his lap. "Just sit right there," she moaned, working her ass and up and down his cock to be the one in a position here of absolute firmness, bouncing aggressively up and down his shaft to make her mark. She liked riding this wave of pleasure as far and as hard as she could take it, using her ass to get what she wanted from the boys, which right now meant having big dicks up her ass and being the bad bitch in charge. Up and down she heaved, her ass shaking as she bounced atop his lap and had her imposing, high pressure fun with Yusuke as hard as she could.

There was really nothing Yusuke could do but give in to it. Lying happily on the floor, he watched as Haru rode his lap, marveling at her. "You are like poetry in motion," he remarked, adoring the sight of her taking his cock all the way to the hilt in her ass with such fervor and speed. It was a remarkable thing to behold, and he happily worked at the pleasure as he let this all get so hot out of control, let the pleasures swell and throb on harder and hotter with each pass. He took sitting back and letting Haru do all the work better, hardly about to complain about a beautiful woman taking charge to get her ass wrecked, and he couldn't have imagined him doing the work any harder than Haru already was for the both of them.

It was a hot, excitable situation, with Haru finding just how much she liked being in charge as she slammed her ass down onto Yusuke's cock and refused to slow down, pushing on stronger and hotter and pressing on until she had just completely laid waste to all reason and sense. "And you are a good boy who's making me very happy!" she squealed, head rolling back as she came hard and eager and hot, giving up to the rush of pure sensation that she was due, made all the better by Yusuke's cum pumping into her ass and filling her with hot, throbbing shots of spunk that gave her something to truly savour and enjoy, body shivering and swaying as she succumbed, as Yusuke panted and shivered and gave her all the pleasure she wanted right back.

But all too quickly fortunes reversed for Yusuke, as he found himself getting tagged in by Ryuji, dragged out toward Makoto, who whimpered and shivered down on all fours, ready to take her third cock up the ass. "Go wild with me," Makoto moaned. 'I can handle it, Yusuke, I promise. Ren and Ryuji already loosened me up, just go for it." She spoke from a place of expectation; not only had Yusuke just let Haru ride his lap hard, but he was Yusuke. Ryuji was obviously going to be the rough one, and she had to remind him of that so he'd fuck her properly instead of holding back.

That expectation was a mistake, and she knew it from the moment he shoved his cock into her ass and got to work fucking it. Yusuke was never going to have Ryuji matched on strength or anything of the sort. But speed? Yusuke could do speed. His hands gripped her hips as a firm anchor to keep her in place so that he could get to work, and began to startled Makoto with the utter recklessness with which he took to fucking her ass, driving forward with a fervor and a quickness that had her gasping out in confusion. There was no restraint, no moment of calm or sense or peace to this mess.

But it felt so good that she didn't even care. The pleasure was fierce, overwhelming rushes of pleasure an desire getting to her with the speed and the excitement of something growing hot out of control, swelling with a ferocity she just had to accept, head rolling back as Yusuke's speedy approach hit her just right. It was a lot, and she was happy to take it all on, to give in to this and keep the pleasure rolling hit, the steady boil and bubble of her desires getting to her as Yusuke gave her his worst, as she completed the set of her three male friends all having turns with her ass. It made her feel so filthy, but only in the best of ways amid all the other frenzied anal and rimming going on around her.

The submission and thrill of being fucked by all these guys and their different ways of owning her ass made for the dizzyingly exciting rush of pure pleasure, and Makoto found herself lost to it all, crying happily out as another orgasm pulsed through her. There was absolutely nothing that could slow down this rush of bliss, this pulse of need, and as Yusuke thrust forward and pumped her ass full of its third anal creampie in a row, she was just so happy to be here, to have given in to her friends' demands like this.

Not only had Makoto discovered such wonderful things about herself, but she'd turned her sleepover into the kind of all-out anal orgy that was going to leave everyone with questions and feelings and curiosities that could only be answered one way, and that was to just accept that this was what they did now. Makoto couldn't wait; in the end, she'd become just as filthy as all of them, but it felt more now like she had been the one to drag them to her level instead of the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
